dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Sakai Noriko
Profile *'Name:' 酒井法子 *'Name (romaji):' Sakai Noriko *'Married name:' Takaso Noriko (相法子) *'Nickname:' Nori-P *'Profession:' Singer/songwriter, actress, and former 80's/90's idol *'Birthdate:' 1971-Feb-14 *'Birthplace:' Fukuoka, Japan *'Height:' 157cm *'Weight:' 43kg *'Star sign:' Aquarius *'Blood type:' B *'Family:' Husband (since 1998) and one son (1999) About Noriko-chan Noriko was first introduced to the world in 1985, signing on with BOMB Magazine after being discovered at the Grand Prix beauty pageant. Noriko then made her debut in 1986 as a JPOP idol, signing on with Sun Music. Her first piece of merchandise was her Video YUPPIE book, released in November 1986. Her first single, Otoko no Ko ni Naritai was released in February 1987, and her first LP, Fantasia, was released later in June. Since 1987, she released over 25 LPs and CDs, and dozens of CD-singles. Her "anthems" include Aoi Usagi, Kagami no Doresu, Hohoemi wo Mitsuketa, and YUMEBOKEN. Noriko is also a seiyu for various childrens' videos, and even recorded several anime theme songs. Her most famous is Ureshi Namida, the opening theme song for the anime Video Girl Ai. Creator Masakazu Katsura even once mentioned that he created the character Hayashida Moemi after Nori-P. She also performed the opening theme song Active Heart for the late 1980's anime Gunbuster. And, she has illustrated a few children storybooks, one of them titled Nori-chan starring YUPPIE. Noriko first appeared in a Japanese drama in 1986, taking on a minor role in the drama Harukaze Ichiban!. Her first major role came in 1993, playing Kashiwagi Koyuki in the Fuji TV hit series Hitotsu Yane no Shita. Hitotsu had an average viewership of 33.7-percent, one of the highest viewed trendy drama series of the 1990's, and certainly the most popular Noriko has ever starred in. An even more challenging role came to Noriko in 1995, starring in Hoshi no Kinka as Kuramoto Aya, a mute. She spent months prior to filming learning sign language. It has been brought up numerous times where in episode 1, some people really believed she couldn't hear. She repeated her Aya role in 1996, starring in Zoku Hoshi no Kinka. The second series actually had a higher viewership rating. Her NHK Taiga drama major role opportunity came in 2002, starring as One in Toshiie to Matsu. And, she captured a starring role in the NHK Asadora Fight, playing the mother to the 15-year old heroine. "This is a challenge for me. I want to play a cheerful mother," she said with a smile in one interview. "I've always admired strong wives, so I am using this role as a learning experience. I think playing a warm-hearted mother who isn't too unfriendly would be about right." ''--- Groink 22:20, 6 Aug 2006 (EDT)'' TV Shows *Marumaru Chibi Maruko-chan (Fuji TV, 2007) *Fight as Kido Asako (NHK, 2005) *Kunitori Monogatari (TV Tokyo, 2005) *Koi no Kara Sawagi Drama Special Love Stories (NTV, 2004) *Okami ni narimasu! as Yoshino Natsuko (NHK, 2003) *Mukodono 2003 (Fuji TV, 2003) *Toshiie and Matsu as One (NHK, 2002) *Honke no Yome, NTV (2001) *Tenshi ga Kieta Machi (NTV, 2000) *Seija no Koushin (TBS, 1999) *Toi Shinseki Chikaku no Tanin (NHK, 1999) *Hitotsu Yane no Shita 2 as Kashiwagi Koyuki (Fuji TV, 1997) *Zoku Hoshi no Kinka as Kuramoto Aya (NTV, 1996) *Hoshi no Kinka as Kuramoto Aya (NTV, 1995) *Watashi, Mikata Desu (TBS, 1995) *Deatta Koro no Kimi de Ite (NTV, 1994) *Hitotsu Yane no Shita as Kashiwagi Koyuki (Fuji TV, 1993) *Manatsu no Santa Claus (真夏のサンタクロース) (TBS, 1992) *Kohantei (湖畔亭) (Fuji TV, 1992) *Koishikute (1992) *Daihyo Torishimariyaku Deka as Tachibani Hinako (TV Asahi, 1990-1991) *Maiko-san wa Meitantei (Part 3) as Kogiku (TV Asahi, 1990) *Tobu ga Gotoku (NHK, 1990) *Iemitsu to Hikoza to Isshin Tasuke Tenka no Ichidaiji (TV Asahi, 1989) *Maiko-san wa Meitantei (Part 2) as Kogiku (TV Asahi, 1989) *Maiko-san wa Meitantei (Part 1) as Kogiku (TV Asahi, 1988) *Harukaze Ichiban! (春風一番!) as Mitsuko (NTV, 1986) TV Show Theme Songs *Photograph, from Toi Shinseki Chikaku no Tanin (1999) *Yokogao, from Kayo Suspense Gekijyo (1998-Apr-14 to 1998-Sep-22) *Aoi Usagi, from Hoshi no Kinka (1995) *Kagami no Doresu, from Zoku Hoshi no Kinka (1996) Movies *Yesterdays (2008) *SS (2008) *Yogen (Premonition) as Satomi Ayaka (2004) *Moonlight Jellyfish as Terasawa Yukiko (2004) *JU-ON The Grudge 2 as Harase Kyoko (2003) *Hana no Oedo no Tsuribaka Nisshi (1998) *Hissatsu! 5: Ougon no Chi (必殺！5 黄金の血) (Shochiku, 1991) Endorsements *LION, Shinyokumiai, Glico, Chiba Prefecture, TOSHIBA, TAKARA SHUZO, NISSAN Motors, KAMEDA SEIKA, Araks, Ministry of Posts and Telecommunications, Nissan Food Products, BOUKOSUMETTO, Chubu Electric Power, MITSUKAN Recognitions *'AWARD:' (1995) Best actress, Hoshi no Kinka, Japan Drama Awards *'APPEARANCE:' (1995) 46th NHK Kouhaku Uta-Gassen, song Aoi Usagi *'AWARD:' (1996) Best actress, Zoku Hoshi no Kinka, Japan Drama Awards External Links *Sakai Noriko's Discography *groink's Sakai Noriko CD-Singles collection *Sakai Noriko History (HUGE!!!!) *Sun Music Category:JActress Category:JSinger